Habit
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Dark Link always appears to Link. The reason is a complete mystery, so one day, Link decides to ask.


**Just a story about how Link wonders what Dark Link really is. It's very short and sweet. **

**Enjoy my thought process, and please review. I want your opinion.  


* * *

  
**

It was the same thing every day, a habit that had turned into a sacred ritual between the two. Was it so hard to believe that he would show up every now and then showing off those animalistic fangs and demonic, red eyes? What drove him? That was a plaguing question, something that lingered in the Hero's mind for so many days now. This habit was a bad one. What made him do it so often? He must enjoy the attention, the chance to show off. Attention. Was that what made the evil elf appear? He was alone? It was so confusing.

He sat under a cherry blossom tree mid-spring watching the beauteous, pink petals fall to the ground. Some blew in the air wafting over the valley now free of evil. It was all his doing, this Hero. He had done his job diligently, so relaxing was all he could do. He didn't mind. The peace was nice; the quiet was calm. It put his nerves at ease. The sweet piece of candy half sticking out his mouth helped too. How nice it was to enjoy the scenery of Hyrule Field. It was his favorite spot. Maybe it was the lush, dew-covered grass, the cool morning or air, or even all of the cherry blossom trees depositing their pretty petals. All good reasons.

More likely it was the curiosity of seeing him again. That twisted boy with mirrored features. He sucked on the sweet peppermint waiting and watching as the sun continued its ascent towards the sky. Waiting. Watching. Dawn changes it color. The sun hides away from the trees. The sky all but darkens. He narrowed his eyes. It was him come forth again. The Hero watched as the distorted shadow rose from the ground all inky and black. The features formed gradually until he stood there, red eyes shining in the darkness. He waited. The figure smiled, a gleaming array of bestial teeth threatening him. Waiting. He said nothing; the figure said nothing. They just watched each other, one smiling, the other blanked. What could he say to such a monstrosity? Would it even talk to him? Perhaps if he asked, it was possible after all.

"Who are you?" He asked hoping for an answer. The figure's face twisted into bewilderment. The Hero stopped breathing entirely when the figure smiled again.

"_**I am shadow that haunts all darkness. I am hatred that blackens the heart. I am misery, despair, morbidity, and the like. I am everything you are not, and yet everything you can be.**_"

The answer wasn't what he had expected. It stung him on the insides like a thousand hornets painfully pounding their stingers inside of him. He showed no weakness in front of the shadow. The figure waited, smiling lips curled devilishly. This expression, it was new for the Hero. Never once had he seen the figure, the shadow, smile like this. Did he enjoy being questioned?

"Where are you from?"

"_**I come from a terrifying world made up of the nightmares of feeble mortals. Fear consumes the world at a dreadful pace while I sit by and watch thinking of ways to bring it back here.**_"

A goal. Dark. He was learning more about the figure. It was what he expected from such an evil, insane creature of the dark. The sun was quickly changing dusk's color back into a sky blue. The shadow hated the sunlight and often disappeared at this time. Still, one more question lingered on the Hero's mind. It was the main question. Would he mind?

"Why do you appear to me at the same time each morning?"

"_**Darkened despair exiled from the land of nightmare to walk aimlessly throughout all eternity. Loneliness is crude and shallow. A longing for acceptance nips at my feet. A sense of curiosity tugs at my hat. Dark into Light, shadows come and go. The sun arises quickly.**_"

The Hero was left alone. The sun rose over the tree letting its brilliant light shine through. It radiated from the dew making the whole field sparkle like millions of tiny diamonds scattered. It was such a sight to see diamonds and petals gently colliding with one another whilst the sun watched over them as a mother would watch her own children.

Thoughts flew through his mind, encircling his brain. He wondered of the parting words of the shadow. A cruel tinge of loneliness now replaced with acceptance and curiosity, it described him perfectly. A lone Hero that wanders the lands looking for acceptance and is curious about the wonders of the world was what he was. Perhaps he and the shadowy figure weren't that different after all.


End file.
